You Could Be Happy
by mena822
Summary: A collection of moments, both painful and loving, between Lana and Clark. A oneshot songfic to the song You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol. Lana&Clark.


**Title: **You Could Be Happy

**Author:** Mena822

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville. But it would be awesome if I did.

**Summary:** A collection of moments, both painful and loving, between Lana and Clark. A oneshot songfic to the song You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol.

**Author's Note:** I had a wonderful time making this. I'm a big fan of Smallville, and an even bigger fan of Lana and Clark. I originally didn't want to make this a songfic, but I was listening to You could Be Happy while brainstorming, and some how, the song creeped its way into this story. Words in italics are the memories between the couple. Normal font words are lyrics. Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Lana smiled down at Clark as he collected himself and tried to stand up after falling in front of her. He was shaken by her presence and weakened by her green kryptonite necklace._

_"So, what are you?" She asked him. "Man or Superman?"_

You Could Be Happy

And I Won't Know

But You Weren't Happy The Day I Watched You Go.

_She held the cake between them, looking at his face and slowly raising the cake to him. She smiled and said, "Make a wish."_

_"I've been wishing for the same thing since I was five," he replied, looking at her face and then back to the cake._

_Lana's smile faded softly, and she took a small step forward. "And now?"_

_"And now I don't have to," he looked into her eyes. "She's standing right in front of me."_

And All The Things That I Wish I Had Not Said

Are Played In Loops Till It's Madness In My Head

_Lana grabbed Clark's arm and made him turn around towards her. "Clark, where are you going?"_

_"Away from here," he replied, trying to get away from everything. Away from her._

_"The Clark Kent I know wouldn't run away from his problems," she struggled to get him to make eye contact._

_"The Clark Kent you know is a LIE." Clark pulled away and continued walking toward his motorcycle, wanting so desperately to leave quickly so he couldn't hurt anyone else. Why wouldn't she let him leave?_

_Lana stared, stunned at his behavior. "Why won't you let me in?" She pleaded him. She took quick steps to catch up with him. They stopped again._

_"Because Lana," he looked directly at her. "You won't like what you see."_

_Tears began to form in her eyes. She just didn't understand why he was doing this. She had lost her parents, nearly everything she had. She wasn't going to lose Clark. She once again grabbed his arm. "I am not giving up on you. Your parents need you. I NEED you... I love you Clark."_

_He stared at her in awe. She loves him. He nearly broke down, but tried to remain composed. His face softened, and this time he looked at her desperately. He didn't know what to do. But he knew what he needed to do. Clark need to leave. "I love you too... more than you'll ever know. That's why I have to leave."_

Is It Too Late To Remind You How We Were

And Not Our Last Days Of Silent Screaming Blur

_Lana kissed Clark on his lips, despite the fact that his bottom one was slit. They were on their knees in front of the fireplace, and Clark slowly lowered Lana to the ground. They both knew that they were going to lose their innocence to each other that night. The next morning Clark woke up to the __radio. He turned around to see Lana facing him. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Clark smiled at her and whispered, "Hi."_

_She smiled back at him. "Hi."_

Most Of What I Remember Makes Me Sure

I Should Have Stopped You From Walking Out The Door

_Clark turned away from the love of his life, amazed at the fact that he was about to let her go again. He didn't want to look at her while saying this. "I don't know any other way to say it... but the truth is... my feelings for you have changed." _

_What Lana felt now was anger. He was being a coward by not facing her. She took a deep breath and decided it was time for him to really grow up and tell her the truth. She stepped to the side of him and looked directly at his face. "Clark, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."_

_He thought for a moment. Was this the right thing to be doing? No, he couldn't change his mind now. He had gotten this far. He couldn't keep hurting her, making up lies, telling her everything was fine when it wasn't. Clark took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, just like she had ordered. "I don't love you."_

_Lana's heart crushed and her stomach churned. She held back tears and sat down so she could clear her mind of what just happened. He might as well of smacked her across her face. He walked to her, kneeling in front of her. He tried to say he never meant to hurt her. She gave him a cold, heartless stare. "I don't want another Clark Kent apology... It's over... Forever."_

You Could Be Happy

I Hope You Are

You've Made Me Happier Than I've Been By Far

_Clark held Lana's gaze. "What makes you want to marry Lex? What about us?"_

_"I've had a change of heart." She tried to put her attention towards something else. Her wedding dress, her appearance. _

_"Lana, please. Don't marry him." Clark begged her, wanting to take her away from where they were._

_Moments later, Clark was standing behind the rows and rows of visitors. Lana was standing before a preacher, facing Lex. "I do." Now Clark was standing in the crowd of people, as he watched Lana get into the back seat of a car with her new husband. And as they drove away, Lana turned around and gave one last look at Clark. He could have used super speed to grab her out of the car and run away with her. He could have killed Lex, so Lana would be with Clark and Lex would no longer be an issue. He could have done anything. But he didn't. Instead he just stood there and watched the newly weds fade into the distance. _

Somehow Everything I Own Smells Of You

And For The Tiniest Moment It's Not All True

_Clark watched the TV screen. He saw how Lana was dirty, her hair tangled, sweat forming on her forehead. He could only imagine what she had gone though while being in her braniac induced coma. He tried to tell himself that what Lana was saying wasn't true. She wasn't really gone. This wasn't happened. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, as he tried to make sense of everything. _

_Lana looked into the camera once more. "I need you... But the world needs you more." And with that, the video stopped and the screen went to fuzzy black a white. Clark could no longer hold it in. He let the tears stream down his face. Then he felt someone wrap arms around him. Lois. He continued to sob while she gave him soft shushes, telling him that everything would be okay._

Do The Things that You Always Wanted To

Without Me there To Hold You Back

Don't Think Just Do

_Lana's tears blurred her vision as Clark fell before her. She was hurting him, but she never wanted to. Thanks to Lex, they would never be able to touch each other again. Lana's suit had absorbed the kryptonite in the nuclear bomb to save everyone. She tried to help Clark to his feet, but he kept falling over. She let go of him and stepped away from him quickly, leaving enough distance between __them so he could regain his strength. "I'm sorry, Clark," she choked. _

More Than Anything I Want To See You Girl

Take A Glorious Bite Out Of The Whole World

_He slowly looked up at her, wanting so badly to change their fate. Before he could say anything she spoke. "That night, at the cemetery when I introduced you to my mom and dad, you told me that I would never be alone, that my mom would always be watching over me. We're in each other's hearts, Clark. I will always be with you... no matter what. I love you." And for the last time, Lana turned away from him and stepped down the steps of the Kent barn. _

_Clark sat on the ground, baffled by what had just taken place. Even though she had already left, he opened his mouth to say the three words that he felt more than any other emotion for Lana Lang. _

_"I love you."_

You Could Be Happy.

**End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you go. I really liked making this. I put more painful moments in this because it went with the song. I really hope you guys liked this. :)


End file.
